The Little Christmas Tree
by Herpestidae
Summary: A sad little oneshot that I'd written last year, waiting for Christmas to roll back around.


Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and whatever else you may celebrate at this time! I had this in my head, inspired by a little ditty known as "Little Christmas Tree" from way back when. I was in an 80's mood. Don't judge me.

Notes: I know I have fics to update. I'm getting to it, I swear. If this is in my "canon," so to speak, it happens after Mindscape, natch.

Now to make you kinda sad, but happy at the same time, like Christmas is supposed to. Oh, and assume that any and all supervillains are giving the Titans a break, what with it being the holiday season.

* * *

Raven sat in the middle of the common room, sipping some peppermint tea and watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. She refused to get any more into the "Christmas Spirit" than this. Thus, she seemed out of place as everyone bustled about decorating. Starfire, dressed in a Santa costume that would put any Playboy Bunny to shame, hung tinsel from the ceiling. Cyborg, his blue joint lights replaced with ones that flashed green and red, was setting up ornaments on the Christmas tree, assisted by Robin, who had donned elf ears (Which may or may not resemble those of a certain Vulcan) for the occasion. Beast Boy was-

Wait a minute...

"Pardon me for asking," Starfire began, "but why is Beast Boy not joining in on the Christmas festivities? Did we not agree that he would string the lights from our windows?"

As if in answer, the doors slid open, revealing Beast Boy. He wasn't carrying the lights, and he didn't look very jolly either. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Hey B, You okay?" Cyborg ventured.

Before Beast Boy could reply, however, Starfire flew right over to him and started asking questions.

"I am confused." She said, "You carry a sack like the Santa Claus, but are not dressed in the festive manner. Is something wrong? Has Christmas been ruined?"

"I'm fine, Star," Beast Boy said. "I'm just going out for a walk. I should be back in an hour or so."

"You want me to come with you?"

Everyone turned to look at Raven, as if they needed reassurance that those words had left her mind.

"If you want," Beast Boy replied.

Raven took his hand.

* * *

"So... where are we going?"

Beast Boy would have laughed if he wasn't so glum.

"You agreed to come with me, but you don't even know where?"

Raven snuggled up closer as they walked.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know when you needed me?"

"Well... you might not like where we're headed."

"Why not?"

"It's... _personal_."

Raven caught his tone. _He's not. He's not!_

But she could see it already, various landmarks spread about Jump City... She knew where they were headed.

Eventually, they arrived. beast Boy unloaded his sack: a miniature Christmas Tree; glow-in-the-dark pellets on string; stringed popcorn; round ornaments; A blond-haired Doll... and two mirrors, each shaped like half a heart. Silently, Beast Boy worked, placing the stand just right, beginning to string the lights around the tree. Raven only stood by and watched. Turning into a falcon, Beast Boy flew around the tree, stringing the popcorn, then returned to human form and picked up the doll. He sighed as he affixed the two half-hearts to the doll's back to create a Christmas angel.

He made to stand, but as he did, the doll was wreathed in black aura, and gently floated to the top of the tree. A Christmas tree now stood on the empty podium, announcing to the world its dedication: _Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend. _

Beast Boy looked to Raven, tears in his eyes, and before he could mutter a 'thanks,' Raven spread her arms wide and donned an _I know you want to_ kind of look. Beast Boy needed no second bidding. He nearly tackled Raven to the ground, resting his head on her shoulder and letting the tears fall. Raven embraced him, shushing him like a mother to a child, kissing his forehead and promising it would be alright.

Neither of them heard the teardrop fall, or saw the wiry blond girl rushed from the cavern.

* * *

I had this on my computer since last year. Glad I finally have the chance to post it.


End file.
